Liebesschnee
by PitiplaTsch
Summary: Ginny hat wie jedes Jahr die Hoffnung auf ein ruhiges uns stressfreies Weihnachtsfest aufgegeben. Doch wird dieses Weihnachten wirklich so wie immer oder liegt unter dem Weihnachtsbaum doch noch ein überraschendes Geschenk?


Die Sonne versank langsam am rot gefärbten Himmel. Die Wolken waren in ein sanftes violett getaucht. Aus dem mit Schnee bedeckten hohen Gras hinter dem Haus der Weasley's schauten einige Grashalmspitzen heraus. Der Schnee glitzerte wie Diamanten im Sonnenlicht. Die blattlosen Bäume gegenüber dem kleinen zugefrorenen Teich wurden von einem weißen Kleid überzogen und wogen sachte im Wind. Es war absolut still. Nur aus dem Haus der Weasley's drangen laute Stimmen und Geräusche. Molly stand am Herd und bereitete das Essen vor. Arthur war noch einmal ins Ministerium appariert um bei dem Minister ein wichtiges Dokument abzuliefern. Molly vermutete jedoch, dass er nur dem jährlichen Stress entkommen wollte. „Ginny, Schatz, könntest du mir bitte das Salz geben?" Ginny nickte ihrer Mutter zu und ging ein paar Meter nach rechts, um den kleinen Salzstreuer von einem Regal über der Spüle zu nehmen und ihn ihrer Mutter zu überreichen. Über ihnen rumpelte es laut und Ginny zuckte zusammen. Molly legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die hölzerne Decke der kleinen Küche. Ginny tat es ihr gleich und verdrehte die Augen, als von oben ein lautes „Gib es wieder her!" dröhnte. Molly seufzte und wandte sich mit leidendem Ausdruck im Gesicht an ihre Tochter. „Würdest du bitte nachsehen gehen?" Ginny nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den dunklen Lippen und verließ die Küche. Als sie die Stufen zur 1. Etage des Fuchsbaus betrat, ertönte erneut ein lautes Donnern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und setzte ihren Weg fort. Warum müssen die sich immer streiten?, fragte sie sich genervt und traurig. Und dann auch noch zu Weihnachten! Das alte Holz der Treppe knarrte unter ihren Füßen und kündigte ihren Brüdern an, dass jemand kam. Allerdings bezweifelte Ginny, dass sie es hörten, geschweige denn, es als Anlass nahmen, mit ihrem Gestreite aufzuhören. Als Ginny das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, blieb sie kurz stehen und lauschte, woher die Stimmen und Geräusche kamen. „Stell ihn sofort wieder hin, Fred!" Ginny drehte sich nach rechts und folgte dem langen Flur bin zum Ende. Obwohl die Tür zu Rons Zimmer geschlossen war, konnte man die Stimmen von Ron und Fred deutlich heraushören. Das rothaarige Mädchen machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Fred tanzte, Rons Sauberwisch 7 in der Hand, breit grinsend durch das Zimmer. Ron versuchte, mit halb wütender und halb belustigter Miene, seinen Besen wiederzubekommen. George stand neben Ginny an der Wand und sah dem Spektakel lachend zu. Ginny seufzte und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ihren rechten Fuß. Manchmal wünschte sie sich wirklich Einzelkind zu sein oder wenigstens ein wenig normalere Brüder zu haben. Dieses Herumgetollte gab es jedes Weihnachten aufs Neue und jedes Mal endete es im Chaos. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass Harry dieses Jahr sein Weihnachten bei den Weasley's verbrachte. Vielleicht bestand deshalb die Möglichkeit, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest ein wenig gesitteter verlief, auch wenn dieser Hoffnungsschimmer sehr gering war, denn warum sollten sich ihre Brüder nur wegen Harrys Anwesenheit anständiger benehmen. Sie taten es auch sonst nicht. Und außerdem würde Harry eher bei diesem Spaß mitmachen, als seine Freunde dazu zu bringen damit aufzuhören. Ron hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, zu versuchen, Fred seinen Besen wieder abzuknöpfen, sondern hatte sich stattdessen ein Kissen von seinem Bett genommen. Er holte weit aus und warf es mit voller Wucht auf Fred. Dieser hörte auf mit dem Besen durchs Zimmer springen und sah Ron verdutzt an. George hielt sich vornübergebeugt den Bauch vor Lachen und auch Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn es sie oft nervte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihre Brüder, besonders Fred und George, es verstanden, schlechte Laune zu vertreiben. Plötzlich hörte Ginny, wie hinter ihr eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie fuhr herum und blickte in Harrys lächelndes Gesicht. Auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ebenfalls ein warmes Lächeln aus. Harry trat neben Ginny und begann zu lachen, als er in das Zimmer sah. „Worum geht es diesmal?", fragte er laut. Ginny öffnete den Mund und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als sie merkte, dass Harry nicht sie, sondern ihre Brüder gefragt hatte. Ein wenig enttäuscht schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und blickte kurz zu Boden. Ron hatte das Kissen, das er gerade im Begriff war erneut auf Fred zu werfen, sinken lassen und drehte sich zur Tür um. Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein überraschter Ausdruck, als er dort nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ginny stehen sah. „Oh, hey Ginny! Wie lange stehst du denn schon da? Wir haben dich gar nicht mitbekommen.", sagte Ron. Das wundert mich nicht, sagte sie sich. Die anfängliche Ernsthaftigkeit in Rons Stimme wurde gegen Ende wieder durch ein Kichern abgelöst und ließ Ginnys neu aufkeimende Hoffnung auf ein schönes Weihnachtsfest sofort wieder verschwinden. „Lange genug um zu wissen, was ihr hier treibt.", erwiderte sie schließlich. Inzwischen hatten sich auch Fred und George zur Tür gewandt und sahen Harry und Ginny erwartungsvoll an. Es war fast so, als erwarteten sie, dass beide oder wenigstens Ginny, die Spaßverderberin, ging und sie ungestört weitermachen konnten. „Er hat mir meinen Besen geklaut! Ich wollte ihn mir nur wiederholen!", beschwerte sich Ron lautstark und dennoch schwang ein Hauch von Belustigung mit. „Das stimmt nicht! Er hat angefangen und mir gedroht, er klaue mir meine seltene Schokofroschkarte!", rechtfertigte sich Fred und zeigte dabei mit seinem Finger auf Ron, der nur empört das Gesicht verzog. „Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint, du Idiot!" Während Fred und Ron noch weiter diskutierten, wer nun angefangen hatte, hatte George wieder sein Lachen aufgenommen. Und auch Harry schien das ganze sehr amüsant zu finden, denn er stimmte in Georges Lachen ein. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich um, um wieder zu ihrer Mutter zu gehen und ihr zu helfen. Wenigstens dort würde es ein bisschen Normalität in dieser Familie geben. Natürlich hielt sie es sich manchmal vor, so eine Spaßbremse zu sein, aber einer musste ja zumindest ein wenig anständig sein. „Hey Leute, es schneit! Wie wäre es mit einer Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Harry plötzlich. . „Gute Idee! Dann können ich und Ronnilein unser kleines Problem so klären.", sagte Fred erheitert und obwohl Ginny sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war sie sich sicher, dass dies von einem breiten Grinsen geziert wurde. Auch sie hatte nichts gegen eine Schneeballschlacht einzuwenden. Sie liebte den Winter mit allem, was er zu bieten hatte und so eine Schneeballschlacht würde ihr den Tag mit Sicherheit wieder erheitern. Davon abgesehen würde es sowieso noch eine Weile dauern, bis das Essen fertig war und so konnte sie die Zeit sinnvoll verbringen. „Ginny, machst du mit?", fragte Harry. Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und nickte lächelnd. „Gut, dann los! Wer zuletzt unten ist, wird eingeseift!", rief George und sprintete kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Fred. Ginny musste lachen und vermochte es, wie so oft, nicht, sich vorzustellen, wie ihr Leben wohl ohne ihre Brüder wäre. Sicherlich mehr als nur langweilig!, sagte sie sich. Harry trat erneut neben sie und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. Ginny sah zu ihm auf. Sein schwarzes Haar war verwuschelt, so, wie sie es bei ihm liebte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und blickte mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen geradeaus den Flur entlang. Seine gerade Nase passte, wie Ginny fand, perfekt zu seinem restlichen Gesicht. Durch sein Lächeln trat rechts neben seiner Lippe ein Grübchen hervor, was Ginny schon so viele Male verträumt betrachtet hatte. Er war ihrer Meinung nach einfach perfekt! „Na komm, sonst fangen die noch ohne uns an.", sagte Harry. Doch anstatt Harry zu antworten, rannte Ginny los und ließ Harry mit einem verdutzten Gesicht zurück. Jetzt, wo sie die Chance und die Lust hatte etwas Spaß zu haben, wollte sie diese auf keinen Fall vertun. Und Harry eins auszuwischen gehörte auf jeden Fall zu Spaß. Als sie an der Treppe angelangt war, wandte sie sich noch einmal kurz um. „Wer als letzter unten ist, wird eingeseift!", rief sie belustigt. Harrys Miene veränderte sich schlagartig und er rannte los. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, als sie realisierte, dass Harry ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach unten war und sie einzuholen versuchte. Sie fuhr herum und sprang die Treppen regelrecht herunter. Auch wenn sie den Schnee liebte, wollte sie auf keinen Fall letzte sein, denn eingeseift zu werden, gehörte eindeutig nicht zu ihren Vorlieben im Winter. Obwohl Harry die letzten Meter dicht hinter ihr gewesen war, erreichte sie die Tür vor ihm, schnappte sich noch schnell ihre Jacke und rannte durch die bereits offene Tür hindurch. Vor dem Fuchsbau war die Schlacht schon im vollen Gange. Schneebälle flogen von rechts nach links und verfehlten sie manchmal nur knapp. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht bücke Ginny sich, hob etwas Schnee auf und formte ihn zu einem großen Ball. Dann drehte sie sich um und warf ihn Harry direkt ins Gesicht, welcher darauf sofort stehen blieb und den Schnee aus seinem Mund spuckte. Ginny musste lachen. Harrys komplettes Gesicht war weiß. Der Schneeball hatte sein Ziel perfekt getroffen. Doch ihr Glück währte nicht lange, denn plötzlich spürte sie einen harten Schlag in ihrem Nacken. Sie griff sich instinktiv in den Nacken und fischte eine Hand voll Schnee aus ihrer Jacke. Hinter sich hörte sie lautes Gelächter ihrer Brüder. Sie erschauerte durch die Kälte, die der restliche Schnee an ihrem Rücken verursachte. Ginny warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der inzwischen den Schnee aus seinem Gesicht entfernt hatte und sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Dann senkte sie den Blick und besah sich den Schnee in ihren Händen. Sie formte einen neuen Ball daraus und versuchte ihn so unauffällig wie möglich in ihren Händen zu verstecken. Sie drehte sich grinsend um und ging auf ihre Brüder zu, die bereits wieder angefangen hatten, sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen oder versuchten den jeweils anderen in einen naheliegenden Schneehaufen zu schubsen. Der frische Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und passte sich der Form ihrer Schuhe an. Der kühle Wind wehte durch ihre Haare und ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment frösteln. Sie ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. „George.", sagte sie mit piepsiger Mädchenstimme und hob den Schneeball in ihren Händen ein wenig höher. George hörte auf, Ron in den Schnee zu schubsen und drehte sich verwundert um. Doch kaum hatte er das getan, spürte er schon Ginnys Hand, die einen kalten Schneeball in seinem Gesicht verrieb. Wildes Gelächter brach aus, als George mit seinen Armen vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und vergeblich versuchte, Ginnys Hand wegzustoßen. Diese hatte ein genüssliches Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Hat noch jemand Bedarf?", fragte sie ironisch, als sie endlich von George abgelassen hatte und sah dabei Ron und Fred abwechselnd an. Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, sodass er über einen Eisbrocken stolperte und in einen Schneeberg stürzte. „Hey, es war doch nur ausgemacht, dass der Letzte der unten ist, eingeseift wird!", beschwerte sich Fred und hob seine Arme. Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ihren rechten Fuß. „So ist es doch viel interessanter.", entgegnete sie. Fred setzte eine Schmollmiene auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hey, ihr hattet vorhin euren Spaß. Jetzt bin ich dran!", fügt Ginny trotzig hinzu. Fred setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ihn ein Schneeball am Kopf traf. Verwundert schloss er seinen Mund wieder und starrte an Ginny vorbei. Die drehte sich um und hielt ebenfalls nach dem Werfer Ausschau. Der Einzige, der hinter ihr stand, war Harry, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Auf Ginnys Gesicht zauberte sich ein breites, schadenfrohes Grinsen. Hinter Fred ertönte ein Stöhnen, woraufhin sich Ron aus dem Schneehaufen erhob und Teile dessen von sich abklopfte. Ein paar Meter neben den 5 Jugendlichen ertönte ein lautes 'Plopp' und sie fuhren herum. Mr Weasley kam eiligen Schrittes auf sie zu. Er winkte und grinste alle zu Begrüßung an, was diese mit einem Winken ihrerseits empfingen. So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand er auch schon wieder im Haus. „Arthur, du bist zurück!", rief Molly so laut, dass man es bis draußen hören konnte. „Genau richtig, das Essen ist gerade fertig geworden! Könntest du bitte die Kinder hereinholen?" „Molly, ich glaube nicht, dass das och Kinder sind.", dementierte Arthur, erschien jedoch kurze Zeit später wieder an der Tür. „Jungs, Mädels, kommt rein, das Essen ist fertig!", rief er. Ein Seufzen ging durch die Reihen. George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, dann machen wir eben nach dem Essen weiter.", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Fred und Ron folgten ihm. Auch Ginny drehte sich um und ging hinter Harry in Richtung Haus. Kurz bevor Ron die Türschwelle betrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um und schmiss einen letzten Schneeball auf Harry, der auf der Brust davon getroffen wurde. Durch die Wucht taumelte er nach hinten und fiel gegen Ginny, woraufhin beide hinfielen. „Harry, geh runter von mir!", japste Ginny und holte tief Luft, als Harry sich erhob und neben ihr abstützte. „Entschuldige.", sagte er und blickte Ginny besorgt an. „Alles okay?" Sie nickte und sah Harry tief in die Augen. In diese wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen. Harrys Miene entspannte sich mit jeder versteichenden Sekunde und langsam und kaum merklich senkte er sein Gesicht zu Ginnys hinab. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Ohne dass sie es merkte, kam sie Harrys Gesicht entgegen und legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen.


End file.
